


I feel like I know you but we've never met

by cjr



Series: from the window, it's not a bad show [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr/pseuds/cjr
Summary: Zuko is engaged to marry an earth nation noble but before he fully commits, he has a question for Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: from the window, it's not a bad show [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859764
Comments: 21
Kudos: 214





	I feel like I know you but we've never met

Zuko and Huni’s wedding announcement was a grand affair.He’d mined for the gem that was inlay in the golden band himself, as was tradition for commoners in the Fire Nation.She showed it off with pride, gleaming from its position on her left hand.

It was not the biggest gem in the Fire Nation, but it was a sign of trust and peace between Fire and Earth.It was the insurance of a future for both nations.

(Zuko never mentioned, not to anyone, that he’d found another stone that day.Before he found the red gem that currently sat upon his betrothed’s finger, he’d found a glittering blue stone in the depths of the volcano.A stone that he hadn’t been able to leave where he’d found it, one that currently sat in his left pocket and that felt like it would catch aflame whenever he heard a familiar laugh.)

But Huni was nice, and more than that, she was sharp and fast.She would make a great fire lady and Zuko had no doubt that within years she would be beloved by all, both in the fire and earth nations and beyond. 

Zuko also knew that for the rest of his life he would be constantly glancing to his left looking for familiar blue robes, a quick smile, and a boy with a pony tail.

The announcement of their betrothal was celebrated by all in the nation, there were fireworks, good food, and discussions of the new idea of a “Republic City” where the colonies currently rested.It was a happy affair.Zuko watched as his intended danced circles around every member of his court and talked circles around all those who couldn’t dance.

(Watching her dance with various nobles didn’t turn his stomach as much as he’d expected.It was only her dance with Sokka that caused any sour sense to condense in his chest.)

Even watching Sokka and Toph laugh with her, watching her gossip with Katara and Aang, Zuko knew that marrying Huni was the right choice.Everything about this decision fit.It made sense.Or so he kept repeating to himself, hoping that in doing so it would eventually mean he believed it.

He left the betrothal celebration early.Too early, he knew by the looks Katara gave him as he left.But he could not stay there without admitting to himself the reason for his pain. 

A reason which, unfortunately, followed him out.

He’d been sitting by the turtleduck pond, ignoring everyone else in the world when he heard the other man enter the courtyard.Zuko didn’t even need to turn around to know who it would be.

“Sokka.” He said, a simple statement, halfway hoping the other man would leave at just that.

“Hey Zuko.”A reply echoed out from the darkness.Zuko sat silently, watching the moon reflect on the pond in front of him.He had no sense of how much time had passed before Sokka spoke again.“Congratulations.I’m happy for you.”

Zuko didn’t know if he heard a lie or if he just wished that it was one.“You are?” He asked, unsure of what he wanted to hear back.

“Of course, Huni will make a great Fire Lady.” At the response, Zuko realized that he wished Sokka not to be happy with the news.He wished Sokka would ask him not to marry Huni, to give it all up, his nation, his throne, his marriage, and run off just the two of them.

Instead of saying that, he responded with the truth, “I barely know who she is.”

“But everyone knows the tales of the great Izumi.The most powerful earth bender in the Kingdom.She brought peace to the entire Western coast during the 100 year war.”

Izumi had been a great leader, a powerful bender, and she was Huni’s grandmother. 

“Yes.She did.” Zuko was still staring at the pond.The turtle duck nearest him looked, as if posing a question. _Will you be happy if you do not ask?_ “Sokka—“

“No.” Sokka interrupted him.Zuko hadn’t even known fully what he would ask.But he shouldn’t be surprised, Sokka always knew him better than even he knew himself.“No.”

Zuko almost left it at that.Let them both walk away from the _what if_ that had been hanging in the air between them.He almost was strong enough to move on.Almost.“If you asked, I wouldn’t marry her.”It was a whisper but Zuko knew that Sokka had heard.His intake of breath, the aborted step forward and hand held up towards Zuko.Always reaching but never arriving.

“I cannot ask, you know I cannot ask.” Zuko nodded.Things were different in the Water Tribes.Love between a man and a man was not as accepted as it was in the Fire Nation.He could not ask and Zuko should not have mentioned.Their love was meant for moonlit nights in air temples and on Ember Island.It should not have been mentioned in the royal palace.Should not have been mentioned on this day of celebration for the fire lord’s engagement announcement.

“I had to check.” Zuko stated.It was simple.It was the truth.He felt in his pocket where the betrothal necklace he’d carved for Sokka sat.He’d had to learn how to inlay a jewel to add the blue stone he’d found in the volcano. A stone that would never sit on Sokka’s neck, never held in his hand, never be proudly shown to the world

“I know.” Sokka replied.Another simple truth.

Zuko was silent again, and so was Sokka.He felt the other at his back, the only indication that he hadn’t left yet.

Zuko knew it might be too far, too much.But he also knew he couldn’t let Sokka go without hearing it, at least once.“I love you.” He stared at the sky’s reflection in the water as he said it.Stared at Yue, who had granted him strength to do so.He would’ve laughed if he could’ve, the moon granting a firebender strength.Who’d have thought.

“I know.” Sokka replied.Zuko bit his lip to keep in his sob.He’d hoped to hear his feelings returned, even if they could not be acted upon.But they weren’t.Sokka didn’t love him.Zuko sat still afterward, tensing as he heard Sokka step forward and then pause.Deflating as he heard Sokka leave, his footsteps fading down the hall.Zuko sat by the pond for a while, eyes closed and breathing.

And when he arose, it was as Zuko, Lord of the Fire Nation, Mentor of the Avatar, Ender of the 100 year war, and betrothed of Huni Ken. 

Zuko left his love for Sokka sitting forever at the edge of that pond, left it forever as something only him, Sokka, and the moon would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you found any errors please let me know! Wrote this drunk in one night because I have feelings about these boys but also want to cause myself pain so....
> 
> Debating also sharing this from Sokka's POV.  
> UPDATE: I did end up writing Sokka's POV in the story "everyone knows you're the way to my heart"
> 
> If you ever want to talk Zukka message me at tumblr: whowhatwhenwhereandwhynot


End file.
